


Under Construction

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since someone had made him feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck when watching an old episode of Sex & the City.  
> This is the longest thing I've ever written and it's not even finished yet.  
> Part 3 is currently being uploaded as I write it and everything will be combined in one chapter when I finish completely  
> Leave comments and you will receive Part 3 in a timely manner.  
> Warnings: degrading language, rough sex, unsafe sex

It takes quite a lot to fluster Seungri. He has been quite shameless since childhood; speaking out of turn, flirting with older girls, being generally cheeky – it was all part of his charm. But it’s been years since someone had made him feel like this. Feeling his skin prickle and a heady flush creeping up his neck; feeling those dark fantasies fill his thoughts; his pulse thrumming quickly through his veins.

When he was younger, Seungri used to seek that feeling out. Hanging about in the wrong types of bar, frequented by the wrong types of people. He would sneak in, fake ID in the back pocket of the tightest jeans he could manage and put himself on display, waiting for the right look in the wrong type of guy’s eye. The type of look that says he’s imagining Seungri on his hands and knees on the filthy bathroom floor of wherever they were, feeding Seungri his tongue, his fingers, his cock and whatever else he had to offer. It made Seungri smile when that look of desire turned into a look of surprise when he approached these guys and offered them what they were imagining.

Now that he’s older, Seungri doesn’t really get the chance for anonymous rough sex anymore. Not through lack of want – he’s been so busy over the last few years moving up the ranks at work that trips to seedy bars weren’t high on his priority list. Plus, he’d had a boyfriend for the last two years and it wouldn’t do well to be on your knees on a dirty bathroom floor whilst your boyfriend waits for you at home. Sehun was a nice guy but he was a kid to Seungri. A kid who thought that doggy-style was adventurous. Seungri had taught Sehun everything he knew and still found himself bored each time they finished having sex. Luckily, Sehun had got tired of being strung along and broke up with Seungri a few months ago.

That means it has been a while since Seungri got laid and he has watched almost every video pornhub has to offer. He’s tired of getting off to people on a computer screen, now he wants the real thing.

*

It all starts when the Starbucks across the street from his office decides to close for expansion. Seungri should have taken that as an omen – when does Starbucks ever close? He’s been standing outside its boarded-up front door looking at the sign directing him to the next available Starbucks when he feels someone’s gaze on him. The last time he had felt a gaze on him like that, he had ended up in the back alley of the bar, desperately stroking his cock in his trousers as he sucked off another nameless, faceless guy. It had been years since he felt a gaze like that, and it automatically brings shivers down his spine.

Seungri straightens up and turns his head to his left where he can feel the attention on him. Leaned up against the wall of Starbucks was one of the construction workers. He’s shorter than Seungri, though he stands with the cocksure confidence of a man twice his height. His brown hair hangs in slick tendrils under his hard hat. He is wearing a black tank top, exposing the thick muscles in his arms and the tattoos on his skin and his khaki cargo pants hang low on his hips, allowing a peep at the purple boxers underneath. He’s absolutely fucking gorgeous and the look on his face is practically devouring Seungri where he stands.

“Don’t leave on my account. I was actually enjoying the view.”

The guy’s deep voice breaks the spell that had been placed on Seungri and he almost physically shakes his head to clear the dirty thoughts swirling around his mind. Seungri clears his throat, swallows a few times. He can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. This guy’s gaze is still piercing into him – as if he can see every beautiful dark twisted fantasy running through Seungri’s brain. Seungri decides that it’s best to leave, before he reverts back to his old ways and gets on his knees for another stranger.

Without a word, Seungri spins on his heel and makes to cross the street to re-enter his office building. Before he can even step into the road he hears the guy’s deep voice again, “See you around, Sexy”

Seungri has never run into work so quickly.

*

Unfortunately, Seungri can’t seem to escape Construction Guy after that. Every time he enters the office, leaves the office and any time in-between, he has to deal with the cat-calls and the wolf-whistles. It’s been going on every day for two weeks now, some nauseating remark or suggestive sound every time he is around his building’s entrance. He can’t even avoid this moron when he is at his desk because his window faces the Starbucks.  

“Hey Sexy! Your pants are the right kind of tight today! They would look better on my bedroom floor!”

A laugh goes up from a few of the other construction workers standing around – they never seem to be doing any work. Seungri makes the mistake of looking towards this arsehole’s direction and immediately cringes at the sleazy wink sent his way. “He’s thinking about it! Come on baby, I’ll make it good for you!”

Seungri hoists his bag further up his shoulder and quickens his pace towards the entrance.

“Where are you going so fast, baby? I got what you want, I got what you need!”

Seungri is almost full-on sprinting at this point, only stopping once he has reached the safety of his office. Despite all of the lewd comments and the sexual harassment, this meathead builder is right. This guy has just exactly what Seungri wants and needs and he has been thinking about it nonstop for the last two weeks. He can’t help but want to fall to his knees and stuff himself with this guy’s cock until he can’t even remember his own name. He wants to be fucked until his ass goes numb, his mouth used until his throat is raw and painted with this guy’s cum. Each time he has had to pass by this delectable fuckhead, the more thoughts of taking the guy up on his offer permeate his brain. To walk straight up to this fucker and say “show me what you got”.

And what pisses Seungri off even more is that he’s partner at a top law firm! He would rarely associate with someone of such low ilk, let alone allow himself to become obsessed with what this stranger is hiding under his cargo pants.

Seungri scrubs at his face and settles into his chair. He better get some work done and psych himself up for having to leave the building at lunch time. He has conveniently forgotten to bring lunch every day for the last two weeks, meaning he has to catch a close up of that fucker on his way to the deli around the corner. Seungri turns his head to peep out of his office window. Sure enough, his eye is drawn to Construction Guy. Construction Guy is crouched on the pavement, dirt smeared up his sweaty arms and the bulge in his pants emphasised by his position.  Seungri feels his mouth begin to water.

No chance of any work being done this morning.

*

“God damn! You are looking good enough to eat, baby”

It’s not even the worst thing that Construction Guy has said so far, but it makes Seungri stop in his tracks. His hand tightens around the bagel he’s picked up for his lunch. All the frustration, anger and sexual tension he’s been feeling comes to a head and something in him just snaps.

Before he knows it, Seungri is storming up to where this fucker is lounging. Clearly taken aback, Construction Guy scrabbles to his feet and rushes forward to meet Seungri halfway. Seungri is just about to give this guy a piece of his mind when Construction Guy pulls off his hard hat, tucks it under his arm and holds his hand out towards Seungri.

“I’m Youngbae.”

Seungri’s mouth is still half open before he registers that this guy is talking to him. “What?”

“My name is Youngbae. You got a name, Sexy?”

That one nickname reminds Seungri why he’s pissed off.

Seungri is about to start shouting when he remembers that he is a respected partner in a top law firm. That he is standing across the street from said law firm. That the last thing he needs is for staff, clients and work neighbours to see him lose his shit in the middle of the day at a random construction worker. He takes one deep breath and stares this fucker straight in the eye.

“Youngbae, was it? Can I talk to you privately, Youngbae?”

This motherfucker has the gall to give Seungri a slow and thorough eye-fucking, ending with him licking his lips in the most suggestive way possible. Seungri tries and fails not to shiver. “Depends. How privately do you mean, baby?”

Seungri doesn’t even bother answer. Just stomps around the corner to where Starbucks’ side door used to be. Its surrounded by scaffolding, providing a smidge of privacy. When Seungri turns around, he almost collides with Youngbae, who he didn’t realise was following him so closely. “Whoa, back up Bruh”. Youngbae takes a step back, though it’s a very small step.

Seungri takes a deep breath before starting, “Why have you been harassing me?”

The impish grin that creeps onto Youngbae’s face makes him look like a boy. “I’ve been harassing you?” he says, mock innocently.

“You fucking know that you have been harassing me!” Seungri has stepped into Youngbae’s face by now. “For the last two weeks, cat-calling and winking! Every day, every fucking day! Why are you acting like such an ass?”

“Because I like the look of **your** ass” Youngbae is still trying with the fake innocence, though the act is ruined when he does another obscene lick of his lips.

Seungri’s jaw tenses, his hands squeeze into fists – bagel be damned. “Can you just stop? Stop the comments, the wolf-whistling, stop all of it. Or at least find someone else to harass.”

“No can do, baby. Not while you have the best ass in the area.” And Youngbae literally bends at the waist to get eye level with Seungri’s behind.

“You are actually disgusting!” Seungri swats Youngbae away, who giggles childishly as he straightens up.

Seungri has had it. He’s pissed off, hungry and sexually frustrated. He’s never stood so close to Youngbae before and the masculine scent is running off the man in waves. Youngbae’s skin is gleaming with sweat, dust clinging to his arms and highlighting the definition in the muscle. All of these sensations are making Seungri lightheaded, which must be the reason why he says what he says next. “Fuck. Will you leave me alone if I just give you what you want?”

For the first time in two weeks, Seungri witnesses Youngbae with nothing to say. The shorter man’s eyebrows narrow as he analyses Seungri’s face, looking for any traces of insincerity. Then said eye brows shoot up in glee. “Ah ha!”

“What?” Seungri is sure that his face is completely red now.

“You want what I’ve got”. Youngbae is crowding back into Seungri’s space now. He brings his arm up to the space between Seungri’s head and the wall. Though this guy is shorter than Seungri, his bulk makes Seungri feel smaller, helpless.

“What is it you’ve got?” Seungri meets Youngbae’s searing gaze head-on. His pulse is racing and he can feel sweat gathering on his neck underneath his shirt. He knows that with this sentence, there will be no going back. Not that he minds though, he’s been waiting for this for years.

Youngbae grabs Seungri’s hand from where it had been scrabbling at the wall and drags it downwards. It keeps going down, down, down until Seungri’s hand collides with something very thick hidden deep in Youngbae’s cargo pants. Youngbae manoeuvres Seungri’s hand until it’s covering his dick, then uses Seungri’s palm to apply pressure – once, twice – and Seungri feels Youngbae’s dick stir in the confines of his workpants.

 Seungri’s eyelids flutter closed briefly. This is exactly what he needs, but he isn’t willing to give up all of his self respect. Well, not straight away at least.

“That’s all you got?” It takes all of Seungri’s acting skills to keep a straight face when he looks back at Youngbae. Youngbae’s size is the biggest Seungri has felt in a while, and it’s not even fully hard.

Youngbae chuckles and the arm that was holding Seungri’s hand to his dick comes up to mirror the first by Seungri’s head. Seungri can’t manage to remove his hand from Youngbae’s junk just yet, so he gives it a light squeeze.

“Baby, I got so much that you will be begging me to stop way before I’m finished with you.” Youngbae’s voice is dangerously low and Seungri swallows. Suddenly, Youngbae launches forward and laves his tongue against the sweat gathering at Seungri’s collar. It elicits a gasp from the taller man and his knees buckle, automatically allowing Youngbae more access.

Youngbae’s tongue dips to press against the pulse point in Seungri’s neck. Seungri is sure that Youngbae can feel the adrenaline-heavy thump of his heart through his tongue. He lets out a sigh and allows his head to fall back against the wall behind him.

As soon as it came, Youngbae’s tongue is gone. Seungri lets out a groan and drags his head up to look at the shorter man. He almost rolls his eyes at the shit-eating grin in front of him.

“You would let me fuck you right here, wouldn’t you?” Youngbae’s right hand has moved down again and finds its way to Seungri’s ass. “You would let me spin you around and fuck you into the wall right now, you’re that desperate for it.” His hand squeezes Seungri’s buttcheek, grip tight on Seungri’s flesh. “Should I? Should I fuck you right here where your co-workers could walk by at any moment?”

Seungri can’t bring himself to utter a word. His mouth opens and closes uselessly. The things he would let this stranger do to him, right here where anyone could see. And afterwards he would turn round and say thank you.

Youngbae lets out another low chuckle, removes his remaining hand from beside Seungri’s head – but doesn’t move the one on Seungri’s ass. “I finish at 5.30. I’ll hang around here until 6 in case you still need seeing to. You’re lucky I’m going to wait until then because I am so close to putting you on your knees right now.”

With that, Youngbae moves back in one smooth motion. Seungri is left still pressed against the wall, mouth still open and sweat running off of him.

“You better go before I change my mind and stick my dick in that mouth to keep it occupied.” Youngbae’s hand is resting over the bulge in his cargo pants now. Seungri notes that the bulge looks even bigger than it did before.

Just about gathering his senses, Seungri peels himself off of the wall. Somehow, he’s managed to keep hold of his bagel throughout all of this. Shakily, he brushes down his blazer and straightens up. Tossing one last glance at Youngbae, he scurries off across the road to his office. The entire way he feels Youngbae’s eyes on his back.

*


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debating whether or not to have an epilogue. Comments will greatly influence my decision.

Seungri didn’t manage to get any work done that entire afternoon. He didn’t even remember to eat his bagel. His assistant Jiyong tried to draw his attention to a number of work matters, but gave up by 3.30 when Seungri could only reply with a blank stare.

By 5pm, Seungri was a nervous wreck. Though it was that excited kind of nervousness. Finally, he would be getting what he had been craving for the last few years. For someone to completely take control, to hold him down and make him take it. 5.14pm, Seungri was pacing up and down his office; 5.28pm he was splashing water on his face and staring at the mirror in the bathroom. He was debating whether to comb his hair when he sees his watch flash 5.41pm. Hurriedly, he rushed back to his office, grabs his briefcase and makes his way to the stairs. Luckily, most people have already gone for the evening, so he doesn’t have to stop and chat.

Now he finds himself skulking under the scaffolding where he left Youngbae, trying to keep his back to anyone that could pass by. His briefcase sits on the floor beside him, already a thin layer of dust has settled over it. Seungri takes another glance at his watch (5.56pm) and tries to suppress the anxiety rising in his throat. Is this really a good idea? To meet a stranger who has been harassing you for the last two weeks after hours on a building site. Maybe he should go home and give pornhub another try –

“Hey Sexy, you looking for a good time?!”

Seungri almost jumps out of his skin and whips around to come face-to-face with Youngbae. That boyish grin is back, so wide that his eyes almost disappear. _He looks cute_ – thinks the non-pissed off side of Seungri’s brain. The pissed-off side of Seungri’s brain quickly dampens down those thoughts, “Do you always stand this close to people?”

“What can I say, baby? Your ass is like a magnet,” tittering at his inane joke, Youngbae bends to pick up Seungri’s briefcase before striding past him out from underneath the scaffolding. Seungri  watches him as he walks – Youngbae is still wearing his dusty cargo pants, a tight black t-shirt and dirty work boots. The hard hat has gone.

Youngbae has almost disappeared from view before Seungri moves to follow him. Plus, the guy is still carrying his briefcase. By the time Seungri has caught up to him, Youngbae is standing where the employee entrance of Starbucks used to be, completely hidden from street view by a temporary construction wall. Youngbae digs into his pocket, pulls out a key and unlocks a very discrete door in the construction wall. He stands back to let Seungri enter first and then closes the door behind them.

Seungri’s eyes are darting around the hollowed-out shell of Starbucks when Youngbae’s voice cuts through the silence. “What was your name, again?”

“Why do you need my name?” Seungri feels a bit on edge. Maybe it’s excitement.

“I would rather say ‘suck my dick _your name_ ‘than ‘suck my dick, Sexy Lawyer Guy’. But if you prefer Sexy Lawyer Guy, I’ll call you Sexy Lawyer Guy.” Youngbae follows up this sentence with another sleazy wink. Seungri rolls his eyes.

“Call me Seungri”

“Nice to finally meet you, Seungri. Come this way.”

Youngbae has walked towards where the coffee counter used to be by this point. The whole place is dusty, bits of wood and plaster lying in piles and a number of building tools just strew around. This is probably the worst idea Seungri has ever had in his life. To be alone on a building site with a guy he barely knows, to have sex with said guy and no one knowing what he is doing and where he is. But the way that Seungri’s body is alight with anticipation, body filling with that type of need he’s been feeling for so long. This itch has been growing within him for months, years even. With Youngbae,  he won’t be resisting the urge to scratch.

Seungri is too lost in his own thoughts to realise that Youngbae has flung down his briefcase and is now standing in front of him. He only realises when Youngbae has tangled his fist in Seungri‘s tie and is forcing him backwards until Seungri’s back is against a wall. Seungri barely has time to let out an ‘oof’ of surprise when Youngbae’s mouth is on him. Youngbae’s tongue jabs gracelessly into Seungri’s mouth, rough hands grabbing at Seungri’s clothes. It feels amazing, fucking fantastic. Seungri feels as though he’s woken up from a years-long slumber. He moans and manoeuvres his hands to start sliding Youngbae’s t-shirt up. His fingers grace over firm abs, more of Youngbae’s musk wafts up as more of his skin gets exposed. Seungri gasps when Youngbae grabs his wrists and pins his arms up to the wall above his head.  

“Nope.” Youngbae is so close that his breath tickles Seungri’s lip with every word. “Just take it.” Another shiver down Seungri’s spine. How can a guy shorter than him make him feel so small, so helpless, so alive. Youngbae presses forward again, capturing Seungri’s mouth in another rough kiss. Seungri’s hands remain pinned above his head, Youngbae’s fingers almost biting into his skin. Seungri’s hips start to stutter of their own accord, grinding his pelvis into Youngbae’s. He moans again and hooks his knee up over Youngbae’s hip to press his dick against Youngbae’s.

This is exactly what Seungri wants, what he needs. His mouth falls away from Youngbae’s as his head thuds back against the wall, lost is the sensations that the rough friction brings. “Please, yes Youngbae ah - !” His moans are cut short when Youngbae’s teeth nip at the delicate skin surrounding his Adam’s apple. Seungri chokes out a whine. Suddenly, he stumbles forward as Youngbae releases his hands and pulls away from him. “Why did – “

“Just look at you,” Youngbae growls. His eyes are fixed on Seungri, pupils blown. Seungri looks wrecked; tie loose, shirt mussed with a button missing, mouth slack and lips red and puffy. “You can’t even fucking wait. Go on, get your clothes off”.

Seungri starts stripping automatically, Youngbae’s eyes following his every movement. He gets down to his panda-print socks and his boxer-briefs before he registers that Youngbae isn’t taking off his own clothes. “What about your clothes?”

Youngbae has been biting on his lower lip as he watches Seungri undress. He releases it with an obscene ‘pop’. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to get my clothes dirty. Plus, it’s cold in here”. Seungri rolls his eyes as he pulls off his socks and then finally his underpants. The cold air of the empty space nips at his skin, his nipples hardening into tight buds. He shivers again, from the cold or the anticipation – he doesn’t know. He stands up straight in front of Youngbae, whose eyes continue to rake down Seungri’s body. Seungri isn’t ashamed; he knows he has a nice body. All of those years of jujitsu finally paying off.

The juxtaposition of Youngbae being fully dressed and him being naked is doing a lot for Seungri. He is completely exposed while Youngbae only making the minimum effort to uncover. It reminds Seungri of all those times in the back of bars, in the dirty bathrooms. Some guys wouldn’t even bother to undo their trousers. Just unzip and pull it out, stuffing Seungri with their cocks. Seungri can still remember the burning red welts the teeth of their zippers left on his ass. Something to remember them by.

The memories of yesteryears and the way Youngbae is looking at him have Seungri’s cock filling until it is rising towards his belly button. Youngbae directs one last leer at Seungri’s naked form before turning and entering a door to his left. Seungri automatically follows.

The room seems to be Starbucks’ already complete storage cupboard. There is a box of unopened uniform aprons – two of which Youngbae opens, unfolds and lays down over a spread-out pile of those display coffee bean sacks. Then he turns back to Seungri, patting the makeshift mattress. “Up you get, Ri. Bend that sexy ass over here so I can loosen it up for you.”

Seungri isn’t sure whether is the imbalance of power, the fight-or-flight anticipation, or this fucker’s crass manner of talking, but his eyes narrow. “Don’t call me Ri.”

Youngbae rolls his own eyes, “Yeah, ok. Please come over here Seungri so I can get a few fingers in that ass of yours.”

Seungri stubbornly stays where he is. He stops short of folding his arms.

Youngbae rolls his eyes again and strides forward. He wraps a hand around Seungri’s forearm and drags him over to the makeshift-mattress. “If you are waiting for foreplay and candles, I’m gonna have to disappoint you.” He shoves Seungri forward lightly, who lands chest down on the green aprons. “You came because you wanted my cock and that’s what you are going to get.” Youngbae manhandles one of Seungri’s legs up, Seungri automatically bringing up the other and spreading his knees wide.

Seungri hears Youngbae‘s huff of approval. “God _damn_! Look at that ass!” Youngbae places both hands on both cheeks, kneading at Seungri’s flesh. Seungri is too busy preening at the praise to notice one of Youngbae’s hands lifting away before coming down on his left buttcheek in a sharp slap. The momentum jerks Seungri forwards and his nipples slide against the rough material of the aprons beneath him, the scratchy feeling makes his dick twitch.

Seungri is just about to turn his head to shoot Youngbae a dirty look when he hears the familiar ‘ _snick_ ’ of a bottle top opening. Then he goes stock still as the feeling of a cold stream of lube is squeezed straight between his cheeks. That fucker even sticks the bottle opening right over Seungri’s hole to squeeze straight inside. Seungri is about to grumble but his mind goes entirely blank when Youngbae’s index finger catches the spare droplets cascading towards Seungri‘s balls, gathers them and pushes them into Seungri’s hole, then slides his index and middle finger in.

Seungri’s head falls forward, all the air leaving his lungs. His hips undulate, shoving his ass back towards the intrusion. Youngbae laughs, sound reverberating against the bare walls and retreats his fingers before entering with a third finger. More lube is squirted from above, adding towards the mess gathering in Seungri’s ass. Three fingers is a stretch - its been a while since Seungri bottomed – but the burn just adds to the excitement. Youngbae pushes three fingers into Seungri no more than eight times, then he pulls away. The distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled and the wet slap of skin-on-skin floats into Seungri’s brain. Seungri tenses as Youngbae’s slippery grip settles on his hip – this is it, here we go.

Seungri feels the round pressure of the tip of Youngbae’s cock press against his hole. The fucker doesn’t push in yet, just rubs the tip up and down Seungri’s crack in a mocking tease. Some of the lube dripping down Seungri’s crack accumulates on Youngbae’s dick.  Then the pressure is gone as Youngbae pulls away. “I’ve changed my mind.”

Seungri doesn’t even care how needy he looks when he shifts his ass backwards in search of that sweet pressure. “Wait, what? You were so fucking close!”

“Whoa, calm down dude.” Youngbae laughs again. He smacks Seungri on the ass again. “I just wanted to turn you over. Watch your face as I fuck your brains out.”

Seungri almost breathes an audible sigh of relief as he allows Youngbae to push him until he is lying on his back. He lets his head drop back against the makeshift-mattress as he tries to dampen down his nerves. Youngbae stands over him, watching and stroking more lube up his own cock. He’s not even pulled his cargo pants down; just open the zipper part. Seungri looks up at him when he senses him drawing closer and his jaw drops open at the size of the pipe Youngbae is about to lay on him. His mouth closes with a snap when he realises that he’s been gawping.

“Not too bad, eh?” Youngbae shifts his trousers and actually windmills Seungri, laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

It’s not the biggest dick Seungri has ever seen, but its been a hell of a long time since he’s taken one that size. His own dick twitches subconsciously.

Youngbae gives another one of those smiles that make his eyes disappear. “Come on, spread ‘em.” He nudges his way between Seungri’s legs, pushing Seungri’s thighs up towards his chest. Seungri pulls his legs up tight by the kneecap, fully exposing himself to Youngbae. Youngbae’s fingers circle Seungri’s hole while his other hand pinches harshly at one of Seungri’s nipples. “Perfect. I can see your pretty face screw up as I slide up into you. I bet you make the sweetest noises as you get fucked.”

Seungri’s had enough of this arsehole’s chat. His eyes narrow, “Just get on with it, dickhea-ah. _Shit!_ ” without preamble, Youngbae presses himself into Seungri. Seungri’s rim tingles with the feeling of Youngbae’s tip popping through. Seungri’s toes curl and the muscles in his ass quiver around the intrusion. Yep, it’s been a while.

“Just what you wanted.” Youngbae’s voice is strained as he sinks the head of his cock in – back and forth in tiny thrusts. Seungri’s eyes have squeezed shut, his hole stretching to accommodate Youngbae. Youngbae has his fist wrapped around the middle of his shaft, preventing himself from going any deeper. “I told you I’ve got what you want, what you need. Been waiting for this since I first saw you. ” Seungri eyes are still shut, mouth gasping as he feels the burn. He feels the top of Youngbae’s fist pressing against his ass with each short thrust. “You want the rest of it? Tell me you want the rest.”

“Please.” Seungri can’t even recognise his own voice. Hasn’t heard it take on such a desperate pitch since the last time he was on one of those bathroom floors. He’s almost embarrassed at how he’s babbling. “Please give it to me, I can take it.”

Seungri feels Youngbae slide in half an inch further before stopping again, holding Seungri’s ass open. “You sure you can take it, Ri?” Seungri doesn’t even have to look to know that boyish grin is back.

“Fuck, yes I can take all of it! Just shove it in! Fuck me open, do me wrong!” Seungri hasn’t heard himself say words like these for years. Youngbae pushes in with one solid thrust, driving all the air from Seungri’s lungs. The force of the thrust has Seungri’s knees spreading further, ass stretching wider than it has been in years. All thoughts have gone from Seungri’s mind – all he can do is feel right now. The feel of Youngbae’s thick cock stretching him out; the feel of his own cock leaking copiously across his stomach; the feel of Youngbae’s sweat dripping onto him.

Youngbae bottoms out, hips grinding against Seungri’s. His cock feels so deep that Seungri feels like he’s choking on it. Youngbae hooks his forearms under Seungri’s knees, using his strength the pull the taller man closer as if he’s trying to fuck through him. “Yes Ri, take it. It’s like you were built to take my cock. Fuck!”

Youngbae’s hips snap back and he pulls out completely. He re-aligns himself before shoving back in; eliciting another wail from Seungri. “Please Youngbae, fuck me. _Fuck_!” With that, Youngbae starts his unforgiving pace, jack-hammering in and out of Seungri. As his cock dives in and out repeatedly, the combined air being pressed in and the abundance of lube cause scandalously noisy sucking sounds to erupt every time Youngbae moves. Seungri would be mortified if he wasn’t enjoying himself so much.

“Can you hear that, Ri? It’s like your ass is trying to eat me up. You really did need this, didn’t you? Needed something to fill your empty ass.” As he speaks, Youngbae hammers into him, balls colliding with Seungri’s ass with wet squelches.

“I need it! Fuck me! Just wreck me!” Seungri is throwing it back now, meeting Youngbae thrust for thrust.  Both are almost wheezing with exertion now, Youngbae’s sweat soaking through his tshirt, sweat from his hair dripping onto Seungri. Youngbae grabs one of Seungri’s legs, dragging it straight up to rest against his shoulder and splits Seungri in half. “Your ass will never be the same again, Ri. Because I’m about to ruin it. You’ll never want another cock but mine again!” Youngbae fucks into Seungri over and over and over, strong thighs pistoning back and forth. His voice is impossibly deep now, the only thing filtering through Seungri’s sex-addled brain. “If I stopped now I bet you would get on your hands and knees for me to put it back in. Wouldn’t you? So desperate to be filled by this big dick.” With the last word, Youngbae gives an almighty thrust, prompting an even louder moan from Seungri. The new position is angling Youngbae’s cock perfectly inside of Seungri, hitting that magical spot dead on.

“Right there!” Seungri garbles, “Right there, I need your cock right there!" Seungri brings up one of his hands to paw at his leaking dick, uncoordinated in his desperation to cum. He almost screams in frustration when Youngbae grabs his wrist and pins that hand to the mattress beneath him.

“No fucking chance, Ri. Don’t even try it. You are going to cum from just my dick in your ass. I know that’s what sluts like you love! You live for this kinky shit!”

Seungri’s back is starting to hurt now, the cheap material of the aprons beneath him scratching his skin. He is so close to cumming! His balls tight, he can feel the orgasm drawing ever closer. He takes his free hand and tangles it into his own hair, follicles wincing with pain. He’s beyond frustrated, no words available – just whines and moans of desperation. Youngbae’s mouth is still spewing dirty talk above him.

“Yeah Ri, fucking take it. Throw it back, work that ass or I’ll take it out. Pull it out and shove it in your dirty mouth. Though you would probably like that, Ri!” Youngbae’s fingers are clawing into Seungri’s leg by now. “Cum Ri, cum right now! Before I pull out and shove it so far down your throat that you wouldn’t even get a chance to taste it. Make you gag until you pass out!”

That’s all it takes for Seungri. With one last scream, he cums untouched, orgasm rippling through his body like a wave. His dick shoots all over his stomach and chest, long ropes painting his skin. He continues to whimper when his cock continues to spasm, ass muscles clenching around Youngbae still inside of him. Seungri’s vision glazes, back bowing in pleasure from his release. Youngbae is still hammering on top of him, close to his own release.

“Fuck Ri, your ass got even tighter!” He thrusts in again, once, twice, a third time then he rips himself away and stumbles to steady himself. Without Youngbae holding it, Seungri’s leg flops down to join the other. He shudders as the movement sends another tremor to his sensitive ass. 

Youngbae lurches forward and climbs on top of Seungri. He shuffles forward until he is straddling Seungri’s chest, knees of his cargo pants bracketing Seungri’s ears. One hand he tangles into Seungri’s hair, hauling Seungri’s head up. He wraps the other hand around his cock, fist working furiously over the wet, throbbing tip. “Open up, babe.” Instinctively, Seungri unlatches his jaw and watches the tip of Youngbae’s cock disappears into his fist as he jacks off above him. “Gonna look so pretty, Ri. With my cum all over your face – all over that pretty face- AH! Fuck!” Shouting the last word, Youngbae cums, hand blurring its moving so fast. The first spurt lands across Seungri’s cheek, stark contrast across the flushed skin. Seungri groans and wiggles further forward, stretching his mouth wider. Youngbae manages to aim properly now, next few ropes unloading over Seungri’s tongue, gathering in a slick mess.

Youngbae moans as he finishes, smearing the last few drops over Seungri’s lips after he closes his mouth to swallow. “That’s it, Ri. Eat it all up.”  His eyes are almost closed now, but he still looks down at Seungri smugly. “That was awesome, Ri.”

Youngbae’s voice has lost that hard edge now, the hand in Seungri’s hair now beginning to stroke softly. “You look amazing with cum on your face, Ri. Fucking beautiful.” Youngbae’s hand slides down from Seungri’s hair as he runs his thumb along Seungri’s bottom lip. “Even after all of this, I bet you’d still take more, right? I bet you would even clean me off with your tongue right now. Wouldn’t you? Open up.” Youngbae’s thumb tugs and Seungri’s lip and Seungri opens up once again. He’s burning with shame, embarrassed at how right Youngbae is. How he would hold Youngbae’s cock in his mouth until he was completely soft again. He feels Youngbae shift even closer, can smell the musk of their copulation drawing ever closer. He closes his eyes, opens his mouth wider and waits. He flinches when it’s Youngbae’s thumb entering his mouth instead. “That’s so hot, Ri. You would actually clean the taste of your own ass off me with your tongue. You really are something.”

Youngbae strokes his thumb over the length of Seungri’s tongue a few more times before pulling away. With the fluidity of a dance, he lifts his leg over Seungri’s head and crawls off to the side. Seungri keeps his eyes shut, shifts a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. All of his limbs are loose, body ringing with the aches that only come after a good fuck. For the first time in years, he doesn’t feel that cloying need to be used. He lies still, enjoying his afterglow until he hears Youngbae moving and settling between his legs again. His eyes fly open when he feels Youngbae’s hands grasp him under his kneecaps and drag him forward. Youngbae settles himself between Seungri’s knees, bends and starts to drag his tongue over the rapidly cooling cum settled on Seungri’s chest and stomach. He keeps licking until every smear is gone, and then hauls Seungri forward by the arms. Youngbae presses their mouths together, tongue pushing the sticky mess into Seungri’s mouth. Seungri groans at how dirty it is, delves his tongue into Youngbae’s mouth so he doesn’t miss a drop. He gathers Youngbae’s t-shirt in his hands and tugs him in closer, kissing forcefully.

They lose track of how long they are making out for, only pulling away when Seungri’s back can’t take anymore.

“Fucking hell. I think you’ve broken me.”

“Ri, anything I’ve broken I’ll fuck better. Don’t worry about a thing, baby.” Youngbae laughs as he steps back, shooting Seungri wink. Somehow, it doesn’t look as sleazy as it had the past two weeks. “If I’d have known you were this much of a dirty bastard, Ri, I would have spoken to you a week ago.”

Seungri slowly manages to sit up. He’s blushing slightly. “Well, it takes one to know one.”

“True dat, true dat.” Youngbae is grinning again as he tucks that monster back into his workpants. He zips up and leans against the wall, eyes fixed on Seungri. “You got any plans for this evening?”

Seungri is pulling his pile of clothing towards himself. He unrolls his panda socks, “Just going over a caseload, fun right?”

Youngbae chuckles, “Sounds fucking awful. You want to go and get something to eat?”

Seungri pauses with only one sock on. “Is this you asking for a first date?”

Believe it or not, Youngbae suddenly looks shy. Which is surprising after all that they’ve done together. “We’ll call it a ‘see how it goes’. How about that?”

Seungri thinks about it. This guy is a construction worker, seems immature and has a penchant for harassing Seungri crudely. Despite all that, he’s got a smile that Seungri is quickly growing fond of and has just given Seungri the best fuck he’s had in years. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

“Ok, let’s eat. But beer has to be involved.”

Youngbae’s answering smile is the widest Seungri’s seen so far.

“Anywhere you like, Ri.”


	3. Part 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Part 3 of the 'Under Construction' story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to give you guys a Part 3. I shall be updating a little bit each day until it is finished and then will be combining everything into one chapter when complete. Leave comments and you shall get it in a timely fashion.

*

Seungri is face down-ass up, spread out fully naked on top of his beautiful oak work desk with Youngbae thrusting away inside of him. He’s already come once for the evening, well on his way to coming a second time. Seungri lets out a breathy moan at the feeling of his dick being trapped between his stomach and the firm, smooth surface of his desktop, twinges of sensation prickling through him each time Youngbae slams particularly hard. Seungri can feel his second orgasm building, but he makes no move to chase it. He’s content to let Youngbae take control, and fuck, does this guy like taking control - which works perfectly as Seungri loves losing control. Seungri flexes his fingers from where he is tightly clutching the edge of his desk, feeling the beginnings of a cramp and bows his back even lower. He can feel his and Youngbae’s combined sweat gathering at his lower back, the wet slapping sounds of their fucking filling his usually quiet office. He lets out a satisfied sigh and grips the edge of his desk again, holding on and enjoying the ride.

Getting fucked into his desk after hours at work definitely hadn’t been in Seungri’s plans for the evening when he got out of bed that morning. More like vegging out on the sofa after dinner, and maybe a FaceTime catch up with Daesung - but certainly not this. It was a complete surprise when his assistant Jiyong had burst into his office informing Seungri that his 5.30pm appointment had arrived (and if Seungri could kindly inform him of any timetable additions so that Jiyong can keep the schedule updated, because _some people_ have places to get to after work– though that last part was said very bitchily under Jiyong’s breath). Seungri had almost told Jiyong that he didn’t have a 5.30 appointment, until he caught a glimpse of that familiar brown hair just peeping over the top of the frosted glass privacy panel that separated Seungri’s office from the reception area. This was unexpected. He hadn’t spoken to Youngbae in almost two weeks, not since their encounter in the construction site of Starbucks. Sure, they had gone to a diner for beer and burgers afterwards but Seungri was so exhausted from all that sex that Youngbae paid for the meal and hailed Seungri a taxi to take him home. Since then, they hadn’t even exchanged so much as a word – though have been swapping some pretty searing looks as Seungri makes his way into work in the mornings. Or they had, until the Starbucks reopened and Youngbae disappeared without a trace.

But there he is, standing at the threshold of Seungri’s office looking even hotter than Seungri remembers. The hard hat and dirty work clothes have gone, replaced with a tight black button-up and jeans. That same smirk Seungri remembers spread across those perfect lips. Seungri doesn’t know how he managed not to stutter when he thanked Jiyong and told him that will be all for today.

It hadn’t taken too long after the slam of the main office door for Youngbae to bend Seungri backwards over the desk, tugging Seungri’s suit trousers down his thighs. Seungri kicked off his expensive Burberry brogues and lifted his hips to help Youngbae ease his pants down further. Seungri found himself naked very soon after that and realised that he will have to scrap his previous evening plans – Daesung and the FaceTime call will wait.


	4. Part 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3.2 of the 'Under Construction' story. I will be updating as I go and then will combine everything in one chapter at the end. Though if you leave comments, you will get sections faster. :D

Seungri has braced his now bare feet on his desktop, knees spread wide and open. Yet again, he’s the one who was completely naked and Youngbae still fully clothed. Seungri shivered slightly in anticipation, mind wandering to their previous encounter – Youngbae’s fingers pressing bruises into his skin, Youngbae’s solid weight on top of him, Youngbae bottoming out inside of Seungri – how had Seungri lasted two weeks without this? Seungri was so trapped in his own thoughts that he does not notice Youngbae take up position in Seungri’s leather office chair, head settled between Seungri’s parted thighs. Seungri’s dick seems to have caught on to what is about to happen faster than Seungri’s brain, curving an obscene arch pointing towards Seungri’s belly button, precum steadily gathering at the head.  Seungri’s eyes catch on Youngbae’s – neither of them had spoken a word yet – and the gaze Youngbae was piercing him with is so intense that Seungri’s eyes closed involuntary. That made Youngbae chuckle, low and deep and even darker than Seungri remembered it. “Did you miss me, Ri?”

Before Seungri could reply he felt this perfect wet suction surround the tip of his dick. His eyes wrenched open, immediately locking onto Youngbae’s mischievous gaze and his breath caught in his throat when Youngbae raised one perfect eyebrow at him. Youngbae dragged his teeth lightly under the head of Seungri’s dick, eyes never leaving Seungri’s, before sinking lower to suckle. Seungri felt as though he was drunk, intoxicated on the feeling of Youngbae above him, around him and on him. Youngbae has completely hooked him. Not a single night had passed in the two weeks where Seungri had not jerked off to his memories of Youngbae.  He didn’t know what had been worse; living with that previous itch for the past few years or having that itch scratched so fucking well, but not knowing if Youngbae would scratch it ever again.

Seungri whined – not too loudly because he knew that the cleaners would have probably entered the building by now. The whine was enough to draw Youngbae’s attention, who pulled his mouth off Seungri’s dick slowly, almost reluctantly. Seungri’s eyes drop down to Youngbae’s mouth, lips perfectly puffy and sinfully red. His eyes stay on those lips as he watched them move downwards, until they open again and immediately latch onto Seungri’s balls. Youngbae dragged his lips over each ball before he sucked one then the other into his warm mouth.

The next whine Seungri made was much louder than the first. His dick still arched toward his belly button, covered in Youngbae’s saliva and rapidly cooling in the air of the room is a stark contrast to the moist heat covering his balls. The feeling was unbelievable. Youngbae’s eyes are still fixed on him, completely silent bar the wet sounds of his mouth lathering attention on Seungri’s balls and the short puffs of breath that emanate from his nose. And with a playful wink, Youngbae kicked it up a notch. He started moaning, the soft sounds send vibrations against the skin of Seungri’s balls and almost cause Seungri to lose it right there.

Seungri has lost track of time. Unable to hold back his whines, Seungri tipped his head back – which removed Youngbae from his line of sight and allowed himself to become completely lost in the sensations. Though of course, Youngbae being a mischievous fucker decided that was the time to drag his tongue down Seungri’s taint and pressed it into the tight furl of Seungri’s hole. Youngbae’s tongue circled Seungri’s rim once, twice and on the third time he is feeding his tongue into Seungri. It’s all too much.

Seungri started to cum before he even realised how close to orgasming he had been. His first spurt of cum hit right in the middle of his stomach, the second follows immediately afterwards. Youngbae has pulled off by now, his fervent stare locked on the rapidly growing puddle of cum gathering in Seungri’s abs. When Seungri has eventually managed to regain his composure, he inclined his head upward to finally speak to Youngbae, “Don’t call me Ri, asshole” – though there is no real venom in his voice.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_ ” Youngbae’s eyes crinkled as he laughed, stood up from Seungri’s desk chair to place one hand on Seungri’s thigh and another on his shoulder in an obvious move to flip Seungri onto his stomach.

“Wait, wait! Let me clean up a bit first!” Seungri didn’t know whether it is his post-orgasm jelly-like state or that Youngbae is that strong, but he finds himself being manhandled very easily to rest on his stomach, dick trapped between his abs and the desk. He felt the rapidly drying pool of cum smear over his desktop, surely coming into contact with the files he had been reading before his surprise visit. “At least let me move the things from my desk – “ Seungri was cut short by the sudden feeling of Youngbae crowding behind him, an apparent lack of pants suddenly evident when Seungri feels the tip of Youngbae’s cock pressing against his rim.

“Your mess, your desk – not my problem.” The fucker practically singsonged and rubbed his dick torturously slow around Seungri’s hole, the blunt pressure silencing the protests on Seungri’s tongue. “Though I’ll let you know right now Ri, any mess you make over the desk **_you_** will be cleaning up. Without the use of your hands, too.”

So yeah, here Seungri is now, fingers grasping onto the edge of his desk and letting Youngbae slowly but surely fuck him towards another orgasm. He had tried to push Youngbae away one last time and wipe the cum from his desk with a tissue but was silenced into compliancy when Youngbae started scissoring two fingers in and out of his ass. Again, this guy seems to have pulled a bottle of lube out of nowhere, but Seungri isn’t going to start asking questions about it now. Instead, he has been trying to keep his cum-slick stomach away from his desktop. He can’t say that he’s been completely successful, but he hopes that Youngbae won’t notice. Seungri doesn’t like the idea of cleaning cum off of his desk without the use of his hands – whatever that means.


End file.
